Y si vamos al cine?
by Ashley13Eiffel
Summary: Un dia comun sin nada que hacer que mejor idea que ir al cine... o probocar un desastre en el cine mejor dicho
1. Y si vamos al cine?

**Capitulo 1**

**Y… si vamos al cine??**

Una noche, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama estaban en la casa de Yusuke, al parecer no tenían nada interesante que hacer, Kuwabara y Kurama estaban jugando a las cartas mientras que Yusuke jugaba video juegos.

-otra vez volví a perder!!- dijo Kuwabara desanimado- ya van 56 partidas que pierdo y eso que Kurama acaba de aprender a jugar este juego.

-creo que solo fue suerte-dijo con una sonrisa Kurama

-si…seguro…-dijo Yusuke sarcásticamente sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla de juegos

-oye, Urameshi, por cuantos niveles vas??-le preguntó Kuwabara a su amigo

-mmm… por el tercero-dijo Yusuke sin prestarle mucha atención a Kuwabara

-que?! Pero si hace como 5 horas que estas jugando!!-exclamo Kuwabara

-si, lo se, pero esta difícil!!-respondió Yusuke

-ah!! Es una tontería!! Hasta un niño de 6 años puede ganarlo!!-dijo Kuwabara haciendose el importante

-ah si!! Ven a ganarlo tu!!-dijo Yusuke poniendo pausa a su juego y levantándose de un salto.

-esta bien!! Te demostrare las habilidades del gran Kazuma Kuwabara!!-dijo muy animado.

-quien es el idiota que grita así?!-gritó una voz dentro de la casa

-como que idiota?!-se quejó Kuwabara apretando los dientes

-jajajaja cálmate Kuwabara, es mi madre, esta intentando superar una resaca entonces cuando escucha ruidos fuertes empieza a insultar, ya van 8 gritos de "ya cierra la boca Yusuke imbecil!!"-explico Yusuke riendo por lo bajo por la reacción de su madre.

-bueno, ya no importa pero ahora… TE GANARE URAMESHI!!-gritó Kuwabara

-oye infeliz!! Hay personas normales que tienen dolores de cabeza!! Cierra la boca!!-grito nuevamente la madre de Yusuke. Kurama y Yusuke intentaban ahogar sus risas pero era muy difícil y Kuwabara se tapo la boca con las 2 manos.

-jajaja mejor ponte a jugar antes de que mi madre venga con una escopeta-le advirtió Yusuke muy divertido-y… por casualidad dijo "personas normales"?? eso no se lo cree ni ella-dijo con una mirada de exasperación

-si ya voy-se limito a decir Kuwabara por lo bajo y con cautela pero el muy "inteligente" se enredó en los cables de la consola de video juegos y se cayo encima de el televisor produciendo un apagón total en toda la casa.

-Kuwabara… eres un idiota…-se limito a decir Yusuke en la oscuridad con toda la calma que tenia

-VAN A RODAR CABEZAS SI LA ELECTRICIDAD NO REGRESA!!- se escucho desde una habitación alejada. Como era muy de noche no había nada de luz.

-em…y si vamos al cine??-sugirió la voz de Kurama en la oscuridad, no quería quedarse en la "carnicería Urameshi" ya que la madre de Yusuke mataría a alguien si no volvía la luz.

-si, me parece buena idea-coincidió Yusuke, el tampoco quería saber lo que podría llegar a hacer su madre sin sus programas de chismes de media noche.

-crees que tu madre seria capaz de matarme por lo que hice??-preguntó la voz de Kuwabara que aunque ninguno de sus amigos lo veía se noto que Kuwabara estaba aterrado.

-tómalo por hecho Kuwabara-dijo la voz de Yusuke muy calmado

-entonces mejor vamonos rápido!!-dijo la voz de Kuwabara

Los tres se sentían en una película de terror, no sabían en que momento aparecería la madre de Yusuke y lo único que podían hacer es tantear buscando la perilla de la puerta principal.

-ah!! Me pisaste!!- se quejo la voz de Kurama

-perdóname Kurama-se disculpó la voz de Yusuke

-creo que encontré la perilla-dijo la voz de Kuwabara y a continuación se escucho un ruido de vidrios quebrados-em… me equivoque

-esperó que no haya sido el jarrón de mi abuela-lo amenazó la voz de Yusuke

-no creo, era algo redondo y frió-explico la voz de Kuwabara

-ahora si considerate muerto, era el porta velas favorito de mi madre-dijo con tono de burla la voz de Yusuke

-supongo que está es la perilla-dijo derrepente la voz de Kurama

-estas seguro??-pregunto la voz de Yusuke-espero que tu no rompas nada como el idiota de Kuwabara

-cierra la boca!!-gritó la voz de Kuwabara y soltó un puño al aire

-ah!! Kuwabara!! Me golpeaste a mi!!-se quejo la voz de Kurama

-discúlpame Kurama, solo quería golpear al infeliz de Urameshi-se disculpo la voz de Kuwabara

-oye Yusuke discúlpame si destrozo algo pero me arriesgare a pensar que está es la perilla de la puerta antes de que alguno de los dos me mate-dijo Kurama, acto seguido la puerta se abrió y algo de luz entro-por suerte no me equivoque-suspiró aliviado Kurama.

-YUSUKE!!-se escucho el grito de la madre de Yusuke.

-vamonos rápido si?? - sugirió Yusuke, se le habían erizado los cabellos de la espalda por el grito que soltó su madre y mientras se iban escucharon que algo se rompía dentro de la casa de Yusuke-oye Kurama, crees que pueda quedarme está noche en tu casa?? Porque cuando vuelva esto se va a poner feo.

-si, no hay problema- dijo Kurama con mucha amabilidad

-aun esta en pie la salida al cine??-preguntó Kuwabara muy ilusionado

-por supuesto!! Pude sacarle mucho dinero a mi madre de su bolso-dijo Yusuke con una mirada de satisfacción

-no era mejor pedirlo??-pregunto Kurama

-si quieres te dejo que tu vayas a preguntarle a mi madre si me da el dinero, te sedo los honores porque yo paso-sentencio Yusuke

-mejor olvídalo-dijo Kurama riendo nerviosamente

**...Continuara…**

**Nota de la Autora: este es el segundo fic que publico, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero que dejen reviews .**


	2. Problemas con el heladero

**Capitulo 2**

**Problemas con el heladero**

Los tres amigos se encaminaban al cine. Hasta que Kuwabara se detuvo en seco, al parecer vio algo que lo sorprendió.

-que te pasa Kuwabara??-le preguntó Yusuke sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo

-ese de hay no es Hiei??-preguntó Kuwabara señalando hacia una heladería.

-al parecer si-afirmo Kurama. A Kuwabara se le dibujo una sonrisa maligna.

-jajaja tengo una idea, no hagan ningún sonido-dijo Kuwabara riendo maliciosamente. A continuación se acerco a Hiei- HIEI!!!!!!-le gritó haciendo que Hiei atravesara la vidriera de la heladería

-que te pasa cavernícola mal desarrollado!!-le gritó Hiei indignado sobándose la cabeza

-no me llames así pitufo asesino!!-le contestó Kuwabara. Yusuke y Kurama veían la escena cubriéndose la cara para que no los vieran al lado de esos locos.

-em… mejor vayámonos- sugirió Kurama- al dueño de la heladería no le va a hacer gracia esto

- nos va a matar!! o por lo menos a Kuwabara y a Hiei, y si nos vamos y dejamos a estos dos aquí??-sugirió Yusuke con una sonrisa de inocencia.

-no podemos hacer eso-le dijo Kurama a Yusuke

-ah no?? Mira como lo hago-dijo Yusuke preparándose para correr pero Kurama lo sujeto del cuello de la camiseta

-mejor nos llevemos a Kuwabara y a Hiei con nosotros-dijo Kurama al ver que los nombrados no dejaban de pelear.

-uf… si no queda opción…-dijo Yusuke con frustración mirando a Kuwabara y a Hiei- bueno, yo desmayo a Kuwabara y tu a Hiei

-no creo que sea la forma de que arreglemos esto- dijo Kurama con una gota en la cabeza

-y entonces que piensas hacer??-preguntó Yusuke con impaciencia

-mmm… veamos-dijo Kurama pensativo- Kuwabara!! En el parque está Yukina esperándote!!- Al escuchar esto Kuwabara soltó a Hiei enseguida

-Yukina??...-Kuwabara se quedo pasmado unos segundos- YUKINA!!

-oye idiota!! No te acerques a Yukina!!-gritó Hiei corriendo detrás de Kuwabara

-vaya!! Eso fue matar dos pájaros de un tiro!! Bien hecho Kurama-dijo Yusuke muy sorprendido

-esta bien mejor me lo agradeces luego antes de que el dueño nos mate si??-dijo Kurama viendo con terror que el dueño se acercaba.

-muy buena idea-aprobó Yusuke viendo al dueño acercarse con un par de empleados. Yusuke y Kurama salieron corriendo hacia el parque a toda velocidad.

-Pagaran por esta ventana!! Pillos!!-gritó el dueño a través de la ventana rota.

-vaya eso fue divertido-comentó Yusuke riendo pero se callo al sentir la mirada asesina de Kurama- era broma… olvídalo -dijo riendo nervioso

-que bueno que te divertiste porque yo sentí una mezcla de vergüenza ajena y nervios-dijo Kurama suspirando

-Yukina donde estas?!-gritaba Kuwabara desde el parque

-es un escandaloso-comentó Yusuke. Kurama y Yusuke se acercaron al parque y vieron a Kuwabara buscar frenéticamente a Yukina, la buscaba entre los arbustos, debajo de los juegos de los niños y hasta debajo de la caja de arena y Hiei al notar que Yukina no estaba se quedo mirando a Kuwabara haciendo el papel de idiota… como siempre.

-parece que esta obsesionado-dijo Kurama con una gota en la cabeza mientras que Yusuke y él se acercaban a Hiei

-oye Hiei, que hacías mirando por la vidriera de la heladería??-preguntó Yusuke acercándose a Hiei

-que te interesa…-dijo Hiei con indiferencia

-alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama hoy-comentó Yusuke muy divertido

-yo no duermo en una cama!! Eso es para humanos!!-gritó Hiei indignado

-entonces alguien se levanto del lado equivocado del árbol jajaja-dijo Yusuke riendo muy divertido

-apuesto a que estabas esperando que algún humano saliera de la heladería para robarle su helado, no es verdad Hiei??-le preguntó Kurama con una sonrisa

-ya déjenme en paz!!-dijo Hiei desviando la mirada

-entonces si fue así-afirmó Kurama suspirando

-oye idiota!!-gritó Yusuke volteándose hacia donde estaba Kuwabara

-quien me llama?? digo, cállate Urameshi!! Estoy buscando a Yukina- le gritó Kuwabara a Yusuke

-es mas idiota de lo que pensaba-dijo Yusuke resignado-no te das cuenta que fue un invento de Kurama para que el dueño de la heladería no nos matara!!

-QUE?!- gritó Kuwabara-oye Kurama como te atreviste a engañarme?!

-si tu querías podías quedarte a platicar tranquilamente con el heladero mientras el te aventaba las sillas-dijo muy divertido Kurama

-NOOOO!!!-gritó de repente Yusuke mirando su reloj y haciendo que todos pegaran un salto

-que te pasa infeliz?! Nos vas a matar del susto!!-protestó Kuwabara

-es que si no nos apuramos van a comenzar las ultimas funciones!!-informó Yusuke

-que?! Porque no lo dijiste antes!!-dijo Kuwabara

-donde van??-preguntó Hiei intentando ocultar su interés

-al cine-le informó Kurama. Hiei levanto una ceja, al parecer no entendía- es donde hay una pantalla gigante y ves imágenes

-jajaja que buena explicación Kurama-dijo Yusuke conteniendo la risa

-explícaselo tu-le dijo Kurama resignado

-em… bueno… es…em… -titubeo Yusuke pensativamente-ah!! Que desesperante!! Mejor te lo explicamos luego, ahora vámonos!!

-quieres venir??-le preguntó Kurama a Hiei

-mmm… bueno… no tengo nada mejor que ha…-Hiei no pudo terminar de hablar porque Kurama lo empezó a arrastrar-oye Kurama!! Puedo caminar solo!!-se escucho a Hiei en la lejanía mientras todos corrían rápidamente

**...Continuara…**

**Nota de la Autora: espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, no se cuantos capítulos me llevara escribir este fic ya que prefiero escribir con libertad las ideas que se me vienen en la cabeza. Bueno, les deseo mucha suerte a todos y espero que la pasen muy bien!! **


	3. Las entradas para cuando!

**Capitulo 3**

**Las entradas para cuando?!**

Después de una corrida agotadora llegaron al cine, donde había un hombre pequeño con gafas muy grandes colocando un cartel de "cerrado".

-oiga!! Como que están cerrando?!-grito indignado Yusuke. El hombre lo miro sin entender-no me escucha?!

-nunca pensé ver a alguien mas enano que Hiei-comento Kuwabara

-que dijiste imbecil?!-le grito Hiei a Kuwabara

-dije que no pensé ver a alguien que fuera un microbio mas aparente que tu!!-le grito Kuwabara a Hiei solo para provocarlo

-otra vez no…-suspiro Kurama

Mientras tanto Yusuke estaba intentando comunicarse por todos los medios con el hombre pequeño, que al parecer no media más de metro y medio.

-señor me escucha?!-le gritaba Yusuke

-yo… mi… no… hablar… japonés-dijo el hombre tímidamente rogando haber dicho bien la frase

-bueno… esto no me esta gustando-comentó Yusuke observando al hombrecito- y ahora que hago??-le preguntó a sus amigos

-pregúntale en ingles que idioma habla-sugirió Kurama

-oye Kurama, estas mal de la cabeza?? Como le vas a pedir eso a Urameshi, apenas habla japonés-dijo burlonamente Kuwabara

-que dijiste infeliz?!-grito enojado Yusuke-para que sepas si se ingles-dijo orgullosamente mientras que el hombre no dejaba de mirarlos desconcertadamente-que idioman tu talker??-preguntó Yusuke con seriedad mientras que Kuwabara y Kurama caían al estilo anime y Hiei miraba a Yusuke como si hubiera dicho el insulto mas grande del mundo. El hombre pequeño también lo miro extrañado a través de sus lentes gigantescos y entonces…

-tu estar amenazando mi?!-preguntó muy indignado el hombre y en ese preciso instante saco una pistola de su chaleco-yo matar tu!!

-no no no!! Espere!!-grito Yusuke, el hombrecito parecía dispuesto a disparar

-pensé que ese enano no haría ningún daño!!-gritó Kuwabara y se escondió detrás de Kurama

-a quien le dices enano idiota?!-dijo Hiei a Kuwabara

-esta vez no te lo dije a ti enano!! Estas sordo?!-le grito Kuwabara a Hiei

-dejen de pelear y corran!!-dijeron Kurama y Yusuke a unísono. Los cuatro amigos atravesaron la puerta de la entrada del cine llevándose el cartel de "cerrado" y todo lo demás por delante. Y cayeron hechos un nudo en el hall del cine.

-quítense de enzima!!-grito Hiei intentando salir de debajo de todos los demás ya que estaba siendo aplastado por Kurama, Yusuke y Kuwabara en ese orden

-lo haría si el imbesil de Kuwabara se quita!!-dijo Yusuke intentando sacar a Kuwabara

-esperen que no veo nada!!-dijo Kuwabara ya que tenia el cartel de "cerrado" estampado en la cara

-ya quítate!!-grito Yusuke empujando a Kuwabara contra la pared quedando estampado

-alguien anoto la matricula??-preguntó Kuwabara tambaleándose con el cartel aun pegado a la cara. Yusuke, Kurama y Hiei se levantaron con dificultad y después de sobarse la cabeza y las costillas se dispusieron a ver el daño que habían cometido pero para su sorpresa aun estaba el hombre pequeño amenazando con su pistola.

-oh no!! Y ahora quien nos salva?!-preguntó Yusuke

-el chapulín colorado!!-gritó Kuwabara que aun se seguía tambaleando, mientras que Yusuke y Kurama caían al estilo anime.

-que idiota…-murmuro Hiei mirando a Kuwabara-yo me encargo-dijo muy decidido acercándose al hombre pequeño. Los dos tenían casi la misma altura, solo que Hiei tenia unos centímetros más que el hombre.

-pelea de enanos!!-gritó Kuwabara que al parecer ya estaba completamente conciente y se había logrado quitar el cartel de la cara

-luego lo mato…-se dijo Hiei cerrando el puño y mirando de reojo a Kuwabara

-oye Hiei, espero que no se te ocurra cortar al tipo por la mitad!!recuerda que es humano-le recordó Yusuke

-mejor cállate… recuerda que es por tu culpa que estamos en esta situación- le dijo Hiei fulminándolo con la mirada y a continuación se acerco al hombrecito y lo miro a los ojos y para sorpresa de todos el hombre empezó a temblar violentamente

-demonio!! Satanás!!- gritaba el hombre mientras soltaba el arma y salía corriendo. Todos lo observaron con una gota en la cabeza

-pero que demonios??-dijo Hiei con un tic en el ojo

-acaso le echaste una maldición enano??-le preguntó Kuwabara intrigado

-hn… solo lo mire-dijo Hiei desviando la mirada sin darle mucha importancia

-jajajaja es que estas tan feo que lo asustaste-rió Kuwabara mientras que Hiei lo fulminaba con la mirada

-uh!! Mira quien habla!! El súper modelo con cara de simio!!-dijo Yusuke burlonamente

-oigan vamos a comprar las entradas antes de que se den cuenta del "pequeño" hoyo que hicimos en la pared-dijo Kurama viendo el desastre que habían cometido con una gota en la cabeza

-bah!! Porque tendríamos que pagar las reparaciones si el enanito de recién casi nos convierte en queso suizo??-comentó Yusuke mirando hacia otro lado con fastidio

-como sea, pero es mejor que no nos vean aquí-dijo Kurama en un suspiro

-bien bien bien, vamos a comprar las entradas-dijo Yusuke caminando hacia la taquilla ventas de entradas-y que película veremos??

-mmm… yo quiero ver Hitman, es la del hombre calvo que es un asesino profesional y que mata a todos!!-informó Kuwabara colocando sus manos en forma de pistola

-me parece interesante-dijo Kurama con una sonrisa dando a confirmar que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Kuwabara

-que te parece a ti Hiei??-preguntó Yusuke

-hn… hagan lo que quieran…-dijo Hiei con indiferencia

-que malhumorado… -dijo por lo bajo Yusuke pero al parecer Hiei lo escucho y lo fulmino con la mirada- jeje… bueno lo tomare como un si-dijo riendo nerviosamente- por mi no hay problema, me da igual cualquiera como Resident Evil 4, Alien vs. Depredador 2…

-Braney y sus amigos-agregó Kuwabara entre risas

-si… Barney y sus… oye idiota!! Cállate!!-dijo indignado Yusuke al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo-mejor me voy a comprar las entradas-dijo encaminándose hacia la taquilla de entradas junto con sus amigos que se destornillaban de risa.

-oye Kurama, que es eso de "Barey"??-preguntó Hiei desinteresado

-se dice Barney y es un programa para niños-le informo Kurama con una sonrisa

-hn, tonterías…-murmuró Hiei. Mientras tanto Yusuke se acercaba a la taquilla donde había una mujer no muy bella que digamos, ya que era bastante robusta, muy maquillada, le faltaban dientes, parecía que se había peinado con saliva, usaba lentes muy gruesos y parecía que se había bañado con colonia.

-buenos días, en que puedo ayudarlos??-preguntó amablemente la señora escupiendo un poco al hablar

-quiero comprar 4 entradas para la película Hitman-dijo Yusuke alejándose un poco de la mujer.

-esta bien… pero es para mayores de 13 años, el niño no puede entrar-dijo la señora señalando a Hiei

-lo ves Hiei, no dejan entrar pulgas al cine-dijo Kuwabara riendo a mandíbula abierta.

-cierra la boca idiota-dijo Hiei a Kuwabara mientras le daba un golpe en la quijada- y tu vieja fea, no me digas niño!!-le gritó a la señora

-pero que insolencia!!-dijo la señora muy indignada

-discúlpelo, es que esta de malhumor, no tubo un buen día-le comentó Kurama a la señora

-no hay problema, pero es por esas razones que no se les permite a los niños entrar a esta clase de películas-explico la señora mirando fijamente a Kurama-por cierto jovencito, tienes novia??-le preguntó la señora con una sonrisa-tu podrías ser el novio perfecto para mi hija-a continuación la mujer le mostró una foto de su hija, era una chica de la edad de Yusuke y los demás pero era tremendamente horrorosa. Yusuke y Kuwabara quedaron en shok pero después reaccionaron y explotaron en risas.

-que linda noviecita vas a tener Kurama jajaja-le susurro Yusuke a Kurama mientras no paraba de reír

-em… yo…-titubeaba Kurama muy sonrojado sin saber que decir

-disculpe señora pero nos tenemos que llevar a su futuro yerno porque la función va a comenzar- le dijo Yusuke a la señora intentando calmar su risa y sujetando a Kurama por el hombro. Los cuatro se alejaron de la taquilla, Yusuke y Kuwabara seguían destornillándose de la risa, Hiei los miraba con una ceja levantada y Kurama se cubría la cara completamente avergonzado por la escena que acababa de vivir.

-podrían dejar de reírse unos segundos??-preguntó Kurama con el rostro completamente rojo

-jajaja si, discúlpanos jajaja-dijo Yusuke calmando su risa y secándose las lagrimas de tanto reírse

-bien, ya estamos calmados-anunció Kuwabara sofocando la ultima carcajada

-esta bien!! Ahora entremos a la función!!-gritó emocionado Yusuke

-aun no podemos-dijo Kurama

-porque no?? Te quedaste con ganas de conocer a la hija de la señora?? Jajaja-preguntó Yusuke muy divertido

-no quiero hablar de eso… -murmuro Kurama llevándose una mano a la cara sonrojándose nuevamente- y a lo que me refiero es que Hiei aun no tiene entrada

-tienes razón... -dijo pensativo Yusuke

-le tuviste que comprar una entrada para los teletubis-comentó Kuwabara mirando con indiferencia a Hiei

-mmm… ya se!!-dijo emocionado Yusuke

-ya se te ocurrió algo Urameshi??-preguntó Kuwabara con interés

-no, pero ya se que quiero comer-dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras todos caían al estilo anime-bueno, también se me ocurrió algo

-ah si?? De que se trata??-preguntó Kuwabara

-mmm… primero necesito que tu y Hiei vayan a comprar algo para comer-dijo pensativo Yusuke

-y porque tengo que ir con el enano?!-dijo Kuwabara indignado señalando a Hiei

-es parte de mi plan Kuwabara-dijo sonriendo Yusuke

-mas te vale que sea un buen plan que amerite ir con este deforme-dijo con indiferencia Hiei

-enano del diablo… -dijo Kuwabara entre dientes-oye Urameshi, porque no puedo ir con Kurama??

-porque el me ayudara a conseguir la cuarta entrada-explicó Yusuke

-mas vale que sepas lo que haces-lo amenazo Kuwabara-vamos enano antes de que me arrepienta-le dijo a Hiei mientras este lo miraba con una mirada asesina y los dos se fueron muy alejados el uno del otro.

-como se supone que te ayudare a conseguir la entrada??-preguntó Kurama algo desconcertado

-ya lo veras-dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa muy extraña

-"esto me da mala espina, no me gusta para nada esa sonrisa"-pensó Kurama. Yusuke se le acerco y le susurro su plan-que!! Por favor no me hagas hacer eso!!-le dijo Kurama suplicante

-vamos Kurama!! No será tan malo!!-intentó Yusuke de convencerlo y empujo a Kurama a la taquilla. El plan de Yusuke se basaba en distraer a la mujer de la taquilla, y se le ocurrió hacer que Kurama empezara a elogiar a la hija de la señora mientras que él se acercaba sigilosamente a la taquilla y tomaba una entrada. Yusuke vio como Kurama elogiaba a la chica a regañadientes, sabia que se vengaría después de esto. Yusuke calmo la risa que le producía ver a su amigo en esas situaciones y se dispuso a continuar su plan. Yusuke dio vuelta a la taquilla e intento abrir la puerta que hizo un chillido horrible pero al parecer la mujer estaba tan entretenida hablando con Kurama que no lo escucho, pudo ver donde estaban las entradas, por desgracia estaban al lado del brazo de la mujer entonces decidió ir agachado y cuando llego a donde estaban las entradas subió con cautela su mano pero la mujer en su descuido empujo una taza de café y le callo en la mano a Yusuke, él se tapo la boca con la mano libre y con la otra mano, que estaba completamente roja por el café caliente, logro sacar la entrada y cuando ya estaba en su poder intento salir lo mas sigilosamente que pudo y cerro la puerta tras de él.

-por fin ahora si… LA &/!! MI MANO!!-gritó Yusuke

-con esa boca dices mamá??-preguntó Kuwabara con tranquilidad que traía como dos baldes de popcorn, tres "nachos" extra grandes y cinco gaseosas

-mejor cállate!!-le gritó Yusuke soplándose la mano-y donde esta Hiei??-preguntó después de calmarse un poco

-el enano maldito se quedo comiendo helado y ni siquiera me ayudo con la comida-dijo señalando a Hiei con el pulgar

-a eso le llamas comer helado??-preguntó Yusuke con una gota en la cabeza viendo que Hiei se había abalanzado sobre los refrigerados comiendo salvajemente todo el helado y el dueño intentaba sacarlo con un palo de escoba a lo que se le sumó dos guardias de seguridad y se escucho a Hiei gritar "no molesten!!" y empezó a amenazarlos con su espada-bueno…supongo que si decimos que no lo conocemos no nos dirán nada-dijo en un suspiroYusuke. Kurama apareció detrás de ellos y lucia muy cansado.

-y como te fue con tu suegra??-le preguntó Yusuke riendo

-no preguntes… conseguiste la entrada??-preguntó Kurama jadeando

-si, pero… al parecer Hiei encontró algo mejor que hacer-dijo Yusuke señalando con el pulgar a Hiei. Los tres miraron a Hiei con una gota en la cabeza

-sabia que ese enano estaba loco-comentó Kuwabara sin darle importancia

-no me digan que hice eso para nada…-dijo Kurama decepcionado

-no te preocupes Kurama, luego vamos a vender la entrada a un idiota que este en la calle y no creas que a mi me fue cinco estrellas, me queme la mano con el café de esa mujer-dijo Yusuke intentando animar a Kurama y recordando lo que había hecho para conseguir la entrada-ahora entremos, creo que la función comenzó hace tres minutos y no quiero perderme nada-dijo Yusuke emocionado

-es buena idea dejar a Hiei aquí??-preguntó Kurama señalando a Hiei que estaba siendo rodeado por varios empleados del establecimiento.

-em… si, estará bien…-dijo Yusuke viendo la escena entre los empleados y Hiei y luego se dispusieron a ir a el pasillo donde se dividía por salas.

**...Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora: me quedo muy largo!! Hace dos horas que estoy escribiendo nnU, espero que les haya gustado, muchos saludos a todos y admiren el largo capitulo porque no creo que se repita en todas las historias de mis fics… o tal vez si, si seguramanete se va repetir u.u, bueno, mucha suerte a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo **


	4. Luz, camara desastre!

**Capitulo 4**

**Luz, cámara… desastre!!**

Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama entraron a un pasillo que se dividía en varias salas de cine que iban desde uno a veinte.

-en cual tenemos que entrar??-le preguntó Kurama a Yusuke

-mmm… déjame ver-Yusuke miró detenidamente el boleto-la sala 6-informó Yusuke

-ah!! Que buena suerte!! Estamos al lado-dijo Kuwabara emocionado y a continuación los tres entraron a la sala. Por suerte para ellos aun las luces estaban prendidas, eso significaba que la función no había comenzado-será mejor que nos sentemos atrás, siempre se ve mejor.

-excepto que se siente alguien más alto que nosotros-remarcó Kurama

-no creo, a estas horas no hay mucha gente-dijo Yusuke sin darle importancia, luego se sentaron en el medio de la penúltima fila. Pero Kuwabara noto algo que lo preocupo un poco.

-oigan, no nos dijo la suegra de Kurama que era para mayores de trece años??-preguntó Kuwabara observando que la sala estaba llena de niñas vestidas de princesas.

-tienes ra… dijiste que era mi suegra?!-preguntó Kurama cayendo en la cuenta de lo que dijo su amigo.

-era broma, no te enojes-dijo Kuwabara riendo y metiendo la mano en el balde de popcorn-que asco!! Ese enano maldito me las va a pagar!!-gritó sacando la mano rápidamente del balde.

-mami!! El tipo feo dijo una palabra con "m"!!-dijo una pequeña niña casi llorando y para sorpresa de los tres amigos se levantó, de unos asientos mas adelante, una mujer que media como dos metros y parecía físico culturista.

-como se atreve a tener ese tipo de lenguaje en frente de unas niñas-gritó exasperada la mujer dándole un golpe con la cartera a Kuwabara el cual quedo enterrado en su asiento y la mujer contenta de su hazaña volvió "femeninamente" a su asiento.

-rayos…-se escuchó la voz de Kuwabara ahogada entre los asientos-alguien quiere sacarme de aquí?!

Luego de 5 minutos forcejeando a Kuwabara, Kurama intentaba tomarle los brazos y Yusuke empujaba a Kuwabara de atrás, lograron sacar a Kuwabara de entre los asientos.

-jajaja parecías contorsionista barato-dijo riendo Yusuke mientras volvía a su asiento.

-cierra la boca, esa mujer me va a tener que pagar una cirugía reconstructiva por lo que me hizo-bufó Kuwabara acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento

-uh!! Pobre mujer se va a tener que gastar millones pero no creo que ni así te arregle la cara-se burlo Yusuke

-Kuwabara, porque insultaste a Hiei cuando metiste tu mano en el balde??-preguntó Kurama viendo por la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

-es que el enano tiró helado dentro de el balde!!-comentó Kuwabara con fastidio y le mostró el balde a Yusuke y a Kurama. El popcorn estaba flotando en helado derretido… lo que no lo volvía muy apetitoso que digamos.

-puaj!! Arroja eso!!-exclamo Yusuke tapándose la boca con nauseas. Kuwabara miro el interior del balde con… lastima?? y dejo el balde en un asiento vació a su lado.

-que desperdicio, pero ese enano me las va a pagar-dijo Kuwabara entre dientes-oye Kurama, que haces?? Le mandas un mensaje a tu nueva noviecita??

-me van a molestar con eso toda la vida??-preguntó Kurama sin mirarlo

-no… solo hasta que encontramos algo mejor para molestar, es muy difícil encontrar algo con que molestarte Kurama-dijo riendo Kuwabara- vamos a tener que contratar a un espía para que nos cuente chismes de ti, creo que algunas de tus fans van a trabajar gratis.

-eso tendría que tomarlo como venganza??-preguntó Kurama sonriendo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de celular.

-Kurama, no le hagas caso, tu sabes que el solo te molesta porque esta celoso, a él solo lo siguen los perros-dijo Yusuke entre carcajadas-y ya que hablamos del tema…-dijo con una cara picara-quien te gusta Kurama??-Kurama dejo de ver la pantalla del celular por unos instantes para mirar a su amigo, se notaba que Kurama se había sonrojado por la pregunta de Yusuke.

-no estoy atraído por nadie…-dijo Kurama volviendo a posar su mirada en la pantalla

-mmm… no se, me cuesta creer eso… escuche que estas atraído por una chica… como se llamaba… ah si… BOTAN!!-dijo Yusuke mientras que él y Kuwabara se reían a carcajadas por la reacción de Kurama. Se había quedado totalmente rojo y estático en su asiento y por poco se le cae el celular de la mano-la estas por llamar??-preguntó Yusuke con una sonrisa picara.

-claro que no-dijo Kurama intentando sonar calmado y ocultando su sonrojo-solo estoy enviando un mensaje a mi madre para decirle que llegare tarde y que tu te quedaras por hoy en casa.-explicó Kurama mientras que Yusuke y Kuwabara ahogaban su risa. Y en ese momento, por fortuna para Kurama, se apagaron las luces de la sala dando a entender que la función estaba por comenzar.

Cuando la película comenzó se escuchó una voz que decía "hace mucho tiempo…"

-no suena algo infantil todo esto??-preguntó Kuwabara pero no tuvieron que esperar una respuesta porque la voz continuo diciendo "…una princesa" lo que dio a entender a nuestros amigos que era lógico que se equivocaron de sala.

-oye infeliz no dijiste que era la sala 6?!-preguntó Kuwabara amenazando a Yusuke con su puño

-si idiota, eso dice el boleto-respondió Yusuke mientras los dos se desafiaban con la mirada

-Yusuke, pásame tu boleto-dijo Kurama por lo bajo, notando que todas las personas, en su mayoría niñas y señoras (madres), los miraban amenazadoramente-em… Yusuke-dijo mirando el boleto con una gota en la cabeza-leíste el boleto al revés…es la sala 9-informo Kurama mirando a sus amigos. Los tres salieron de la sala y miraron el cartel de la película que mostraban en la misma. Kuwabara y Kurama cayeron al estilo anime al notar que el cartel decía "Encantada"

-cualquiera se equivoca, además tal vez la película estaba buena-se excusó Yusuke llevándose una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras que reía tontamente.

-ya cállate y vamos a la otra sala Urameshi!!-dijo Kuwabara exasperado abriendo la puerta de la sala 9, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar las risas de Yusuke y Kurama-de que se ríen??-preguntó volteándose precipitadamente.

-jajaja mira tu pantalón Kuwabara-dijo Yusuke tirado en el piso sin parar de reír

-mi pantalón?? Que tiene mi…-miro la parte trasera de su pantalón-oh no!! quien fue el idiota?!-preguntó Kuwabara mirando enojado a sus dos amigos. Al parecer Kuwabara se había sentado sobre un chicle.

-tu solo fuiste el tonto que se sentó sobre el chicle jajaja-dijo Yusuke riendo

-rayos!! Que voy a hacer ahora?!-gritó Kuwabara mirando con frustración el accidente de su pantalón

-luego hablamos de eso ahora entremos o nos vamos a perder toda la función-dijo Yusuke empujando a Kuwabara para entrar aun riendo

-ah claro!! Tu muy tranquilito porque no tienes una cosa que parece excremento en tu pantalón!!-dijo Kuwabara indignado y a lo que Yusuke y Kurama respondieron con risas.

Cuando entraron en la sala, después de haber estado unos minutos intentando calmar su risa para que no les llamaran la atención al entrar en la sala, notaron que las luces ya se habían apagado pero para fortuna de los tres estaban pasando por la pantalla las próximas funciones. La penúltima fila, por desgracia, estaba ocupada por lo que decidieron sentarse en la última fila y esta vez Kuwabara no se sentó tranquilamente…

-ya siéntate!!-exclamó Yusuke por lo bajo a Kuwabara

-si!! Lo se, espera que me cerciore de que no hay chicles aquí!!-le respondió Kuwabara y a continuación tomo asiento con cautela.

Luego de haber estado viendo 5 minutos los comerciales, comenzó la película. Todo iba muy bien hasta que media hora después vieron que las imágenes de la pantalla de cine se movían fuera del contexto de la pantalla donde deberían estar y escucharon gritos en la sala de proyección, gritos que decían "oye, no puedes estar aquí!!" "seguridad auxilio!!". Los tres amigos que estaban en la última fila podían escuchar los gritos con claridad lo que los incomodo bastante pero, por suerte, los gritos cesaron unos minutos después.

-oigan, escucharon esos gritos??-preguntó Kuwabara algo preocupado-creen que haya sido algún lunático que se metió en la cabina de proyección??

-tal vez, pero parece que ya lo han solucionado-dijo Kurama tranquilamente

-mmm… eso espero-murmuró Kuwabara mirando hacia la ventana de proyeccion.

Todo iba muy bien y la película estaba por terminar y entonces…

-LOS MATARE A TODOS!! ESTE ES MI HELADO!! CONSIGANSE EL SUYO!!-exclamó alguien que entro precipitadamente a la sala seguido por dos guardias robustos que iluminaban la sala con linternas.

-pero que rayos…?!-dijo Kuwabara mirando hacia la entrada de la sala pero cuando vieron quienes habían entrado no se sorprendieron sino que los miraron con una gota en la cabeza-ese enano maldito no puede dejar de molestar ni siquiera cuando estamos viendo una película?!-comentó Kuwabara exasperado-de todas las 20 salas el enano tenia que entrar justo a está?!

Hiei corría por toda la sala seguido por los guardias hasta que Hiei se poso en frente a la pantalla y toda la gente se empezó a parar gritándole cosas como "oye pague mucho para ver la película" "quítate idiota!!" "vayan a jugar a policías y ladrones a otro lado!!" a lo que Kuwabara aprovecho y se paró también a gritarle a Hiei haciendo como que no lo conocía mientras que Yusuke y Kurama lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

-oye enano quítate!! Tu crees que esto es gratis?! Ve a comprarte zancos!!-gritaba Kuwabara mientras reía.

Hiei miró hacia la oscuridad y pudo ver a Yusuke y Kurama cubriéndose el rostro y a Kuwabara gritándole.

-oye deforme!! Ya vas a ver cuando salgamos de aquí!!-lo amenazó Hiei, lo que produjo que toda la gente que miraba a Hiei se volteara hacia donde estaban Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama. Nadie del publico los miraba con buena cara y a Kuwabara le empezaron a salir gotas de sudor frió por la cabeza, pero esas miradas no duraron mucho…

-ah!! Maldita luz!!-gritó Hiei intentando ver de donde provenía la potente luz. Al notar que venia del proyector tomó su Katana y la arrojó hacia este, lo que por supuesto produjo una oscuridad total en toda la sala acompañada de gritos.

-esto se va a poner feo si no salimos de aquí!!-gritó la voz de Yusuke a Kuwabara y Kurama

-ese enano me las va a pagar!!-gritó la voz de Kuwabara ahogada por los gritos de la multitud de personas de la sala.

-allí está la puerta!!-informó Kurama gritando al observar que había un cartel de "salida de emergencia".

Los tres amigos salieron precipitadamente de la sala seguidos por docenas de personas, hasta los guardias salieron corriendo y cuando parecía que no había nadie mas en la sala vieron a Hiei salir de la sala con todas marcas de pisadas en todo el cuerpo.

-ya podemos irnos??-preguntó, para sorpresa de los demás, tranquilamente Hiei

-em… si, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se den cuenta el problema que creamos aquí-dijo Kurama y, observando que en la sala se habían prendido las luces de emergencias, empezó a ver los daños dentro de ella con una gota grande en la cabeza. La sala tenía las luces desprendidas de las paredes, había comida regada por todo el piso, la pantalla estaba rasgada (cortesía de Hiei por supuesto) y habían vidrios de lo que alguna vez fue el proyector-pensándolo bien, vamonos rápido, es mas, corramos!!-dijo Kurama terminando de analizar los daños.

-tan mal quedo?!-preguntó Yusuke sorprendiéndose por la reacción de Kurama.

-parece que pasó una estampida de elefantes…-comentó Kurama con los ojos cerrados apoyado contra la puerta de la sala.

-con eso me basta, VAMONOS!!-gritó Yusuke sabiendo que Kurama nunca exageraba.

Los cuatro amigos salieron corriendo "disimuladamente" del cine, pero para desgracia de ellos los empezó a seguir una patrulla policial. Estuvieron escapando de la patrulla dos horas y cuando lograron escaparse caminaron "tranquilamente" a sus respectivas casas, excepto Yusuke que iba a quedarse esa noche con Kurama.

-oye!! No lograste llegar al baño?! Jajaja-gritó un hombre desde un auto al notar que el pantalón de Kuwabara tenia "algo" pegado.

-cierra la boca infeliz!!-gritó Kuwabara yendo hacia el medio de la calle agitando el puño.

-porque no te calmas??-dijo un muy cansado Kurama-no queremos mas problemas.

-los de ese cine son muy exagerados… solo hemos desacomodado un par de cositas-este comentario de Kuwabara fue acompañado de dos golpes propinados por Yusuke y Hiei-ahh!! Nadie me tiene paciencia…-dijo a lo lejos Kuwabara cabizbaja

-ALLÍ ESTAN!!-se escucho una voz que gritaba detrás de ellos. Los cuatro se voltearon violentamente y para horror de todos era la policía otra vez… Bueno, digamos que se la pasaron escapando de la policía hasta que salio el sol… la próxima vez van a pensar dos veces antes de invitar a Hiei a algún lado.

**FIN**

**Nota de la autora****: hasta aquí llega el fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo. Que mala soy con los pobres jajaja, creo que mas de uno de ellos me quiere matar en estos momentos nn'. Bueno, los veo en mi próximo fic y gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que me han dado. Mucha suerte a todos!!**


End file.
